Various types of vacuum cleaners are known in the art. Traditionally, vacuum cleaners have utilized a filtration bag. Accordingly, the dirty air, which was drawn into the vacuum cleaner, was conveyed into a porous bag. As the air traveled through the bag, the entrained dirt was separated from the air stream. More recently, cyclonic vacuum cleaners have been developed. Cyclonic vacuum cleaners may be used to collect particulate matter (i.e. dirt). Cyclonic vacuum cleaners are advantageous, as they do not utilize a filter bag that must be replaced. Rather, cyclonic vacuum cleaners use a chamber, which collects dirt or fluid removed from the air stream. As the chamber fills, it must be emptied by a user. Accordingly, the chamber, or the entire vacuum cleaner, may be transported to a position above a receptacle (e.g. a garbage bin or a drain) and opened so as to allow the dirt or fluid to pour into the receptacle. In the case of particulate matter, when the particulate matter is poured into the receptacle, captured particulate matter may be released into the surrounding environment. In the case of fluid, when the fluid is poured into a drain, spills may occur.